Its not easy, Wallart
by Maddylovessmiles
Summary: A few oneshots about wally/artemis. T cause im now paranoid. ok so this is all pre time skip, artemis is living with Oliver after her mother died and she is now his adopted daughter making Roy her brother. hope you enjoy it, i'll take any requests and reviews are always apprietiated. luv ya! SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS!
1. Chapter 1 nearly caught

Nearly caught

He ran his fingers down my cheek and it gave me shivers, considering he was meant to be the fastest boy alive, he could be slow when needed. He smiled down at me with that trade mark smile, while standing at the side of my bed, where he had migrated from my desk too.  
"Artemis I love you" I reached up from my position on my bed and pulled him down and kissed him.  
"I love you too" Wally leaned forward even more so that my eyes met his gorgeous green ones and I lay back down. He lay down beside me and kissed me again with his tongue penetrating my mouth. He slowly pulled away and I looked at him with confusion.  
"it makes it even more special doesn't it?"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Being a secret, you know not telling your uncle, kind of turn me on"

I shook my head, considering wally was terrified of Oliver, I found it ironic that he was turned on. I leant into him and kissed him passionately making sure that he didn't say anything else stupid, wrapping my arms around his neck, he slipped his arms around my waist. I felt him move so that I was lying on his left side and the kiss became fuller and more passionate, moving down each others necks and jaws. Wally made an 'mmmm' sound I felt my body tingle all over. I let out a small laugh and he gripped me tighter. I ran one hand down his torso and felt his ribs and his abbs; I gripped his shirt and placed my head on his chest.

"I wonder if the boy wonder has discovered us yet?"  
"I try not to think about him, especially when I could be thinking about you babe" I smiled at him and went to straddle him but stopped half way.

"Do you hear that?" wally looked at me in dumbfounded and I quickly jumped up.  
"Oliver is coming" that's all wally needed, he practically flew back to his seat at my desk and pretended to me doing my calculus homework. While I grabbed my European text book and flipped over so that I was laying on my stomach.

"Artemis?" Oliver knocked but didn't even wait for my answer to open the door. He stood there glancing from wally to me,  
"yeah Ollie?"  
"Just wondering if you want pizza for dinner, Dinah isn't here so we can have junk"  
"how 'bout burgers from the new seafood place?"  
"whatever you want baby girl, wally your uncle called and you have patrol tonight"  
"thanks Oliver, I'll be leaving soon then"  
"alright, have fun studying" I watched as Ollie closed the door behind him and then waited another minute until signalling to wally that it was okay.

He came back to the bed and fell on his back, "nearly caught" we stared at each other for a few more seconds before laughing.  
"so where were we arty?" he rubbed my thigh and I quickly straddled him, "now I remember"


	2. Chapter 2 date

Date

**(wally POV)**

I had set up the perfect picnic for artemis and myself, under a tree decorated with lights and crystals. We were lying on our stomachs, on the rug looking at all of our photos we had taken together. The sun had gone down and we had hung up a heap of glow sticks and set a small camp light on the corner of the rug.

"wally your eating in nearly all of these" I turned and smiled sheepishly at her, "fast metabolism?" she giggled at that and I swept a strand of hair out of her face, "you look beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in, "oh really Wally?" She kissed me slowly and as she did I closed my eyes. Still kissing I sat up slowly forcing her to too. Her mouth against mine, she lifted one leg over me so that I was sitting on my lap straddling me.

The kiss was now full and fierce and I felt her hands around my neck, through my hair and across ,y shoulders. My own hands moving with her body which was rocking and grinding against me, as I leaned in closer my hands would slide up her body, as I leaned back they would slide down.

**(Artemis POV)**

Wally grabbed my waist and lifted me up moving me back slightly. As he placed me on the ground he moved onto his knees in front of me. Our lips parted and I stared into his green eyes, they seemed to be calling to me, full of love which my eyes most likely mirrored.

Our eyes were locked and my heart was racing. He drew me towards him, and I allowed myself to be drawn, pulling me into his arms, into his strong embrace. I started to lie down on my back, and I blushed realising I was trapped between wally and the ground, not that I was complaining at smiled to himself and I felt his lips brush against mine teasing me, even though I had been sharing his lips moments before they made me feel warm inside.

"I love you" he tenderly kissed my neck and I shivered. I moved my mouth so it was beside his ear, "I love you Baywatch" it had come out in a whisper but I knew he had heard me because he grunted at the nick-name.

I became hypnotised by his mouth moving across my neck, I felt my breath caught in my throat, and then when my body demanded air I let it came out as a low sigh and wally pushed himself up smiling down at me. "What? Do I not pleasure you archer?" his voice was mocking and I laughed, "no, but I miss your lips speedster"

I ran my finger across his lip and he smiled smugly making me want to hit him, "I can fix that." He clasps my face with his soft hands and I brought him down to myself with my own calloused hands.

**(wally POV)**

Engaging in another passionate kiss, a ringing broke our muffled sighs and moans. Groaning I pushed myself up and looked down at her, "answer it kid-mouth it wont stop if you don't" I reached into my backpack and pulled out my phone.

"hello?"  
_"wally its mum"_  
"whats up?"  
_"well your father and I wont be home until tomorrow afternoon so you'll have to feed yourself and don't stay up too late"_  
"alright mum bye"

"so?" artemis looked up and me and I smirked at her scopping her up bridal style. "mum and dad are out of town and we have the whole house to ourselves, wanna move the party?" she smiled and me and before she could answer we were already moving at the speed of light.

**(like? Love? Hate? Tell me what you think, luv ya)**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

Question

The team was sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. M'gann had talked them all into having a sleepover which had somehow turned into playing truth or dare. Raqual spun the bottle landing on Artemis, "dare"  
"ok I dare you to answer a question from every single one of us" everyone smiled and Artemis threw her head back and huffed,  
"alright, have at me." she laid her head on Wallys shoulder and he just smirked at his girlfriend knowing this was going to torture her.

M'gann clapped her hands and squealed , "ok when was your first kiss?"  
"I was 9, and it was a dare. Ok next question" Conner looked at artemis and smiled (which was amazing, because he never smiles).  
"who was your first boyfriend?"  
"his name was Jamie and I was 11."

Kaldur took his turn next, "who was your last boyfriend before wally?" the couple in question looked at each other and Artemis blushed and wally gave her a questioning look.  
"His name was Axel and we dated before I started at Gotham academy" wally nodded at her answer which surprised everybody.

Robin smirked at the couple, "how far have you gone with wally?"  
"DUDE!?" wally yelled "you can't ask her that"  
"actually he can there's no rules" Raqual answered turning to Artemis. While all this was going on she hadn't even blushed.  
"second base" she said it plainly and wally gasped at how simply she said it.  
"how can you not be embarrassed by this?"  
"is that your question wally?"  
"NO!"  
"well then, than it's my turn" Zatara turned to her best friend,  
"how far have you gone with a guy before?" that brought everybody's attention straight to Artemis, including wally whose gaze was hard and his mouth was open.  
"all the way." Everyone's mouths dropped and wally was speechless.

"How many guys have you been with?!" Raquel practically yelled out her question. Artemis didn't answer her straight away just looked at her.  
"you have to answer it"  
"I can't"  
"why not"  
"because I seriously can't count or even remember how many guys I've slept with" for the first time in his life, wally was speechless. Artemis turned to her boyfriend and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"wally?" he didn't answer her, just stared at her face. The face he thought was only his. Within a blink he was out of the room, and artemis was running after him.

She found him standing on the beach, she slowly walked over to him and stopped when only a few meters away from him. "Im sorry." With that wally turned and stared at her. "for what?"  
"not being who you thought I was. Not being…" he cut her off with his lips connecting with hers. "heres my question for you" she nodded and waited for it,  
"do you love me?"  
"yes." He kissed her again, with the sun behind them they looked like silhouettes.  
"now you have nothing to be sorry for."

**(not my best piece of work ever, but I needed this so I could write my next story which I hope will be up ASAP. Luv ya)**


	4. Chapter 4 Dude, no way!

Dude, no way!

**(This does not relate to any of my other stories. Hope you enjoy it!)**

Wally sat at his lunch table with his friend's Jules and Elliot. Jules was tall by-passing Wally easily, with light brown short hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. Elliot on the other hand was the same height as Wally, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, which ultimately got him girls. Wally and Elliot had been friends since the start of freshman year, with Jules transferring at the start of sophomore year.

"This girl was smoking hot!" right now Jules was boasting about the hottie he met in the park last night,  
" And so I pulled out the 'hey babe, have you seen my dog' and 5 minutes later, I have her number"  
"wow smooth lying to a girl just to get her number" Elliot teased his friend.  
"Yeah well at least I'm doing better than Wally"  
"HEY. I've told you, I have a girlfriend!"  
"And I told you that there's no way. What no pictures?"  
"I lost my phone, but when I find it I'll show you" both of the other males rolled their eyes and gave him looks. Elliot sighed  
"well then get her to meet us here after school tomorrow"  
"I can't she's outta town for a few days, on a family bonding trip with her dad and brother"  
"sure, sure, sure"  
"ITS TRUE!" Jules patted his freckle faced friend on the back  
"It's ok man, you don't have to make you stuff, we know you don't have any swagger"

For the rest of the day Wally put up with his friends teasing. And the next day he brought his laptop to school. "Here!" placing it on the desk in front of Elliot, he slipped it open. On the screen was a picture of the whole team in civilian clothing. Wally pointed to the blonde standing next to him in the photo.  
"That's my girlfriend" Elliot stared at the photo for a moment before smirking at Wally.  
"Dude, now way. Just because she's standing next to you doesn't mean she's your girlfriend, seriously man. Now sit down the bell is about to go" angrily Wally took his seat in class.

At lunch the three boys were sitting at their table,  
"ok look at these" Wally passed his laptop to Jules. There was a heap of pictures of Artemis, wally had taken.  
"Dude she's either by herself or with someone else, none with you. And you can get photos of hot chick's offline easily" Wally quickly exited the photos so his screen saver was up. It was the picture with the team only zoomed in to only Wally and Artemis. Elliot looked at the photo,  
"man that's the same one from before only zoomed, still not proof"  
"but I'm serious, she's my girl"  
"dude Megan Fox is my girl. Just cause you dream about them doesn't make them yours!" Jules teased his now scowling friend.  
"Jules stop pissing yourself laughing ok? Now wally what's her name?"  
"Artemis" Elliot typed the name into Google images and up cam photos of Oliver and Artemis at fundraisers and events.  
"DUDE No way! That's Artemis Queen, like Oliver Queens new daughter!"  
"No dah" Wally spun the laptop around so Jules could see it.  
"She's way out of your league man. And she's a millionaire's daughter. You can get pictures of her offline. And so what if you met her at an event and took a photo with her. Anyone can do it. Stop kidding yourself wally."

For the rest of the week Wally didn't speak about Artemis again and the boys only teased him every now and then. Friday was like any other day, and when the bell rung everybody, including Wally, were happy to be free. Walking out of school with Elliot and Jules, Wally spotted a heap of footballers crowding around a tree. Elliot looked at his friends  
"apparently there's a really hot babe here. Like HOT" Jules seemed to be assessing the situation as the walked closer. When they were on a few meters away from the tree they couldn't even get a glimpse of the girl because of three large footballers crowding around her and trying to sweet talk her.  
"Wally, Elliot do you think I should have a go?" Wally just shook his head  
"go for it Jules" as Jules ran over to the tree Wally and Elliot watched. After about a minute Wally sighed,  
"I'm heading home, see Ya Elliot" as wally started to walk off he was stopped by a familiar voice.  
"Hey babe forgetting something" turning around he found Artemis running over to him, and a group of boys watching from the tree. As she reached him she kissed him hard on the lips with his arms encircling her waist. As they kissed every males jaw dropped and they had a good reason to. Hot girl in stilettos, skinny sky blue jeans with a yellow belt, and a white singlet, was kissing a red headed nerd.

"Artemis!" wally hugged his girlfriend  
"Miss me Baywatch?" she held out his phone to him,  
"You left it in my room Sunday night" by now Elliot and Jules had migrated over to their friend, their mouths still hitting the floor. Wally was just smiling like a freaking three year old. As Artemis turned to them she looked at wally in confusion,  
"Babe these are my two best friends, Elliot and Jules"  
"Hey" both boys snapped out of their trance,  
"You're Wally's girlfriend?"  
"yep for two months now" Artemis kissed her boyfriend quickly, with Jules just staring,  
"dude no way!" Wally smirked at Jules,  
"by the way wally, your friend here has some of the worst pick-up lines ever" wally laughed and then he went serious.  
"Dude no way! You made moves on my girl!"

(Like? Hate? R&R luv ya!)


	5. Chapter 5 bets and burgers

**Bets and burgers  
(**crappy title**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice. If I did there would be more spitfire.  
**_(in this story you have to forget about the new years kiss, and that wally and Artemis are dating. This story is just a version on how they could get together. I personally don't think its that good. Enjoy!)_

Ok Wally has a crush on Artemis, so what? She was hot, smart and talented, and completely out of his league. But that didn't stop him. And after 'listening in' on some of Artemis' conversations with Zatanna and Megan, Wally was convinced Artemis liked him. Like who else has gorgeous green eyes, is smart and does afterschool activities with her? And so when is a better time to tell her then when their out with her school friends?

His hands were sweaty and he couldn't stay still. Dick and Barbara noticed his agitation but didn't mention it knowing what he was planning on doing. The diner they were in, was their common hang out and Wally had been with them a couple of times. It was styled to look from the 50's and with the teens hanging around it really did feel like it. "Wally calm down would you? They'll be here soon and then you can make a fool of yourself."  
"Thanks dick, I wasn't worried about until now. I was just scared of the rejection"  
"that too." Barbara elbowed him in the ribs and he scoffed  
"just get whelmed and you'll be good KF"  
"you'll be fine Wally, just tell her" Barbara said fixing her yellow skirt and pulling down her purple singlet. Wally started playing with the salt and pepper, while the school mates talked.

The door swung open and a familiar laugh filled the already loud diner. Bette was there wearing a floral dress and grey cardigan, but the laugh had come from the girl behind her. Artemis had her head flung back from laughing and had one hand draped over her stomach. She was wearing black Jeanie pants, brown cork sandal, and a blue buttoned t-shirt with three of the buttons undone. Wally immediately noticed a male by her side with his arm slung over her shoulder laughing with her.

Barbara noticed Wally watching them and leant over to him, "his name is Aiden whales. They always hang out at school and are both on the archery team. He's always holding her like they're going out and I don't see why Artemis hasn't agreed yet. I mean he's hot and smart. What else could a girl want? But that's a good thing for you because you're both those thing and have the same gorgeous green eyes, at the moment he's your only competition. But I personally think you have the upper hand because he is a huge jerk sometimes." Wally nodded and at her before she leant back and whispered something quickly to dick.

As the new teens approached they were still laughing , though Bette was the first one to stop her fit and slid into the booth next to dick.  
"hey Bette"  
"hi wally, hey dick, hey babs" the other two gave he a smile and nod.

When Artemis and Aiden had stopped laughing from whatever was so funny in the first place they looked at their friends, Barbara cheerfully welcomed them  
"hey"  
"hey arty"  
"hi Wally" she smiled at him before biting her lip which made her look super cute,  
"um this is Aiden, Aiden this is Wally."  
"hey, nice to meet you, your friends with dick aren't you?" the brunette asked  
"yeah and Artemis, good to meet you man" they shook hands and wally glared at him screaming with his eyes to 'get your arm off of her!', which Aiden matched with a 'back of im using her know' glare. The two sat down next to Wally with Aiden's arm still around her, and as they sat down he whispered in her ear which caused her to smile and quickly glance at Wally.

Small conversation was made, and whenever Wally would talk Aiden would include himself in the conversation and vice versa. While this was going on Barbara kicked Artemis under the table noticing the rivalry between the boys, which just caused Artemis to smile more. Dick and Bette could also see the rivalry and smirked at each other, they both started engaging conversations with one of the boys just so that the other could join, or start a conversation with Artemis which Aiden would immediately join, though wally stayed out unless asked a question. Noticing this they started to urge conversations with the speedster and archer.

When all three girl left for the bathroom dick immediately turned to Wally ignoring Aiden. "You have to hurry up and ask her out!"  
"The time hasn't been yet, don't blame me, its him!" Aiden smirked at the two friends before releasing a chuckle.  
"You want to ask Artemis out?" he pointed at the freckled face teen which did not help subdue his laughter.  
"what of it?"  
"I've been working on her since she transferred, and she still hasn't come around"  
"what if she's holding out for me?"  
"I'm sorry but are you the one who she lets put your arm around her?"  
"doesn't matter I've heard Artemis talk about how she likes a guy with green eyes, is smart and does afterschool activities with her. Not you"  
"actually I do, that description fits me perfectly. And to be fair I really do think Artemis likes me so go find a girl whose in your own league." wally had no comeback to that and so dick stepped in.  
"ok Aiden want to test that theory? Wally has to ask out Artemis if she rejects him you win, if she doesn't Wally wins"  
"I'm good with that. After all I will win. But if wally doesn't ask her out by the end of the night then he has to tell Artemis that he hates blondes and go make out with another chick" wally swallowed and looked down at Aiden's hand. If he failed Artemis would hate him, and he still might be rejected if he asks her out.  
"Aren't you game enough to do it freckle face?" wally held out his hand glaring at the brunette  
"you're on!"

**Meanwhile in the bathroom…**  
"Sooooo Artemis?" all three girls were standing in front of a large mirror fixing their hair, make-up and clothes.  
"Yes Barbara?"  
"Do you love the boys fighting for your attention, or should I say affection" Bette giggled and Artemis glared at her two friends, but then broke into a smile.  
"I saw that Artemis you are loving it!"  
"Even if I was, it's not like his going to ask me out"  
"he?" Artemis realised her mistake and bit her lip.  
"ok fine I like wally, why do you think I haven't said yes to Aiden?"  
"Because he's a jerk" Barbara muttered. Artemis frowned at her.  
"Aiden likes me, and I like knowing that someone does"  
"he doesn't like you, he looks at you like you're a piece of meat. Whereas wally is just drooling over you" Artemis smiled and by now Bette was jumping up and down with joy.  
"Artemis! This is great you and Wally will be dating by the end of the night and then.."  
"who said Wally would ask me out, or if he even likes me?"

Barbara and Bette both looked at each other smiling questioning if they should tell Artemis.  
"Ok fine the reason we're here is so that wallycanaskyouout!" Barbara said the words as fast as Wally would and as soon as they came out smiled at happily as she could, with Bette squealing next to her. Artemis' eyes lit up the moment her registrard what her friends were telling her and joined Bette by jumping up and down in glee.

By the time the girls returned, wally and Aiden had practically used every insulting word against each other, which meant dick was quiet happy when the girls returned, shortly after their food had arrived. Their female companions slipped back into their seats that they had been in before, smiling at each other. Aiden noticing this decided to pry, "what got you girls so happy?"  
"hot guy hitting on Artemis" Barbara said it so calmly that Artemis got a fright when the boys on either side of her tensed with Wallys face turning into something that resembled an upset puppy.  
"who?" the three girls looked at one another and giggled.  
"Doesn't matter, so what are we talking about?" Artemis changed the topic quickly, while popping some chips into her mouth.

Conversation started up again on the subject of what everyone was doing this weekend. while they were talking wally finished his burger and chips and was eyeing off dicks. Artemis slid her plate over to him and smiled, "thanks babe"  
"anytime wally" as she said this Wally could have sworn that she moved a little closer to him. Causing him have to lift his arm and drape it over her shoulders. Artemis slightly blushed at his action and turned back to the conversation. And when dick looked over at the two he could tell that Wally was trying to hold back a huge goofy grin.

Aiden who also saw this movement turned to Artemis,  
"so what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Nothing unless someone asks me out" as she said it she turned and looked at wally. She was practically telling him to ask her out, Wally was so taken back that he froze. Dick kicked him under the table and he snapped out of his trance.

"Um Artemis I don't want to ask you on a date." Wally said it slowly and the whole tabled gasped, with Aiden smiling and Artemis looking like she had just been told that she was dying. There was a silence and it seemed that the whole diner was holding their breathe.  
"But I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" a smile slowly crossed Artemis's face and she nodded.  
"yes I would love to be your girlfriend" she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him full and hard. As the kiss ended both laughed and Artemis blushed. A jock from the booth across from them stood up and shouted "he did it" and with that the whole diner cheered, apparently they had all been watching the story unfold and were touting for Wally.

Wally turned bright red and he had let a large goofy grin show. Looking past Artemis to rub it in aiden face he noticed the boy was missing. Quickly scanning the crowd he found him sitting at a booth with a brunette on his lap. Artemis turned and followed his gaze, when she spotted the 'couple' she scoffed. "he is such a jerk" wally turned her chin so that she was facing him.

"lucky im not" with that he kissed her again. His girlfriend.

This is what Artemis is wearing- ctn_15877891/dianna-agron/tpx_322106

**I hope you liked it and im sorry it took forever I wrote 7 different versions and ended up with this. R&R luv? Hate? Rate! Luv ya**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm sorry

I'm sorry

(**came to mind last night, hope you like it, not sure if it makes complete sense but enjoy anyway**)

"Come on babe?!" Wally followed his annoyed girlfriend into the lounge and towards the zeta beams.  
"wally go away!" Artemis swatted at her boyfriend and kept walking.  
"arty come on, I didn't mean it babe" wally was now begging  
"Artemis look at me! I'll never say it again" Artemis stopped and turned around to face the redhead while pointing a finger at him,  
"I don't want to hear it wally, stay away from me!" and with that she stormed off through the zeta beams.

"what did you do?" wally collapsed on the couch next to dick,  
"nothing" dick raised his eyebrow and wally huffed.  
"she caught me staring at her and I said that she should change her costume design so that it wasn't so revealing and so only I could see her that exposed" wally knew it was the wrong thing to say, he practically just said that Artemis was his own possession and only he could look at her.

"you screwed up man" dick patted his friend on the shoulder,  
"I know! But what can I do? Let her cool off or just forget about it"  
"both of those would end up with you single. I'd say apologize now with roses and chocolate. And make it good" wally stood up clenching his fist in success.  
"You're right. I need flowers and chocolate…"  
"and a good apology" dick piped in, which received an annoyed look from his comrade.

* * *

Artemis sat in her room with her music blaring and a bowl of Oliver's famous chilli. A scrap book that robin had made her, containing all of the article from the papers of herself and Ollie sitting on her lap. Oliver had decided to leave her alone after she convinced him that she was fine, though as he left he muttered something about 'talking' to a certain red head.

As the song finished Artemis heard a tapping noise from her window, opening it up she looked down so see Wally standing beside the tree two stories below. There in his hands was a bouquet of green and white tulips, and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. He was in civvies which consisted of jeans and hoody, this made Artemis feel a little self-conscious because she was just in baggy sweat pants and a tight white singlet. Though she didn't let it show through her angry expression.

"what do you want wally?" Artemis leant out of her window and crossed her arms.  
"I came to say that what I said was out of line and un-forgivable. I made you my possession which is completely wrong." He stepped forward and looked up to her with his sparkling green eyes.  
"I brought you chocolate strawberries and flowers."  
"not good enough wally" Artemis turned away and started to shut her window.

Wally saw her actions and panicked "IMSORRY!" he shouted it out and was sure she had heard him because she turned back around.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry Artemis." His voice, eyes and body language were all begging for her to take this. Artemis' mouth slowly curled into a smile which reached her eyes to.  
"I forgive you wally" her voice was soft and sweet. Wally's face was devoured by a huge grin.  
"you do?"  
"yes, all you needed to do was apologise"

Artemis swung her legs over her windowsill and jumped landing silently on the ground. As she stood up wally stepped over to her and hugged her whispering into her hair which was out.  
"I'm sorry" she in return shook her head against his chest.  
"don't you ever forget to apologise again"  
"I promise"

As the afternoon grew old and the sun was half set, the teens made their way to the tree where they sat on the 4th branch. Artemis was wrapped in Wallys jumper with her back against the trees trunk and Wallys head in her lap. Laying there they talked and ate as they watched the sun set.  
"Was apologising to me your last resort?"  
"no I just forgot about it, and to think I could have saved myself the money of buying you flowers and making chocolate covered stawberrHUH" Artemis poked him in the ribs. He looked up to see her putting on a fake upset face.  
"So you don't like buying me flowers?"  
"I would buy you a freaking super flower if you wanted. I just know that you would take me flowers or not."  
"True, but they were a good touch and I love them"  
"good" Wally brought his hands up to cup her face dragging her lips down to meet his. His lips were warm like always which soothed hers which had been bitten by the cold. He could taste the chilli on her tongue and chuckled. She pulled away slightly and looked at him,  
"you taste like chilli" he continued to chuckled and she smiled at him,  
"want more?"  
"Always" he pulled her back down into another kiss and sampled every inch of her mouth until his own had the essence of chilli. She lightly bit his lower lip causing him to groan. Wally scouted down so that his head was in-between her spread legs making it easier for her to kiss him. The kiss became fuller and Artemis let Wallys tongue be dominate. As he started to lightly suck on her upper lip Artemis let out a light moan and the upside down kiss became more passionate.

"so am I completely forgiven?"  
"maybe…" wally heard the cheekiness in her voice and growled. Pulling her down yet again for a kiss.

"WALLY GET YOUR HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER" a fuming Oliver Queen was making his way towards the couple. Wally shot up instantly turning to Artemis and shoving something into his jumpers pocket,  
"Run" with that he placed a fierce kiss on her lips and was pushed out of the tree. Wally zoomed around the angry parental and towards the mansions gates.

That night Artemis fell asleep hugging the orange jumper. And holding a small piece of paper that had been shoved into its pocket.

_Im sorry artemis_

_(_**like? hate? R&R luv ya!)**


	7. Chapter 7 Roy

**Roy**

**Short, cute, hope you like it. ENJOY!**

Artemis leant her head on my shoulder and I pulled her closer. It was just after lunch and the some of the team including Roy are watching a movie. And by some of the team I mean the 'originals', by 'originals' I mean Kaldur, Robin, Conner, Megan, me and Artemis. Everyone else was busy or had patrol.

We were all pretty relaxed, except for me. I could actually feel Roy's eyes burning a hole in my flesh. I knew when I started dating Artemis that I would have to deal with Oliver Queen, but Roy? Are you fucking Serious?! I'm getting greasies from one of my best friends. He's the one I'm meant to be bragging to about my girlfriend, not avoiding the subject all together.

So I was pretty happy when the movie finished. Everyone started to get up and go do their own thing with Kaldur, robin and Roy staying seated on the couch talking, Conner and Megan heading off to the practice room to 'train', which left me and Artemis the kitchen.

I lifted her up and placed her on the bench before rushing off and grabbing a turkey sandwich (which my lovely girlfriend had made me before hand) out of the fridge before cramming it down my throat. As I got back to her I kissed her gently, allowing her time to get comfortable on the bench, which meant wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I in turned grabbed her waist and pulled her up against me as much as I could.

I kissed her forehead and then nose, moving down to her neck but avoiding her mouth. As I attacked her neck she moaned silently before pulling me back up to her. Now face to face, I watched as she licked her lips seductively and then bit her lower lip. Moving forward she whispered into my ear,  
"you left my lips feeling un wanted" as she pulled back I nearly melted at the sight of her big grey eyes and flashing lashes.

Moving forward I slowly kissed her, "im sorry." she crashed her pink lips onto mine and closed her diamond eyes smiling blissfully. This was I ran my fingers over her scalp until I reached her hair tie and pulled it out. She laughed a little as I started running my fingers through the soft, silky, golden locks, and sighed into our kiss.

I moved my tongue so it was running along her lips, persuading her into part them. As she obeyed, I plunged my tongue into her mouth exploring every hollow. After a few seconds Artemis got tired and our tongues started fighting for dominance, with her overpowering me as she bit my lip.

I groaned at the action, and as I pulled her closer she started to lift herself up slightly so that we were face to face and I didn't have to bend down. My hands moved from her waist to her butt cheeks and felt the plush flesh that was concealed by her skinny jeans.

By now ours tongues were moving together just like the rest of our bodies. It was amazing and if it kept on progressing I would have to take Artemis back to my room. she tasted so excised and what she was doing to me is making me go crazy.

"Ahem!" a strong deep voice sounded from the counter to our left and I pulled back from Artemis immediately. There stood Roy with his arms crossed and glaring darts at me. I gulped, fucking hell im doomed. "Opps" we both turned to Artemis who was smiling like she had just been caught with her bloody hand in the freaking cookie jar.  
"Artemis you have training with Ollie, you should get going" Artemis jumped off the bench coming over to kiss me quickly, it was full and our last kiss still lingered around her touch. She walked past Roy looking nervous, "don't kill him" and with that she was gone. Leaving me and her brother, worst case scenario for ANY boyfriend.

We stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other. I tried not to look scared of him, but Roy would have seen right through that.  
"You know Artemis is my sister right?"  
"Yeah"  
"And no brother wants to see their sister getting felt up by one of their best friends."I didn't answer him just stood there staring straight at him. the fear was gone but I had no idea what was going to come next.

Roy walked over to me and smiled patting me on the shoulder,  
"Good job wally" I looked at him dumb struck. What the fuck! Well that escalated quickly.  
"But if I ever catch you with your hands all over Artemis again" his grip on my shoulder tightened and his eyes narrowed. "I will break them" and just like his sister before he turned and left.

Ok so, Roy wasn't happy about me dating Artemis but he was happy I had got a smoking girl. And he was happy for me, but he never wanted to see me touch her again.

I can live with that.

**Like? Hate? R&R luv ya!**


	8. Chapter 8 no way part 1

No way, (sequel to Dude no way!)

_I am soooooo sorry for not posting. Family stuff, school, laziness, writers block have all gotten in my way. Hope you like it!_

As Artemis walked towards her locker after the end of her 6th period she sighed. _**God two more periods and then I finally get to go see Wally. **_She placed her books in her locker on the top shelf and turned to her time table, _**double study, good that means I can attempt to finish my physics assessment.**_ She looked down at the messy notes and papers that popped out from physics notebook. _**Who am I kidding, I need Wally for that. Looks like I'm bludging with the guys**_.

As the bell rang Artemis slowly made her way to the large oak tree where her and her friends hang out. As she got close a girl waved at her with Artemis smiling back. Surveying the group she noticed everyone was there;  
Tasha with her shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, at first you would think she was the 'girly girl' which she was, but ask her to play a sport and she will wipe the field with your ass.  
Then there was parker the party, he could make anyone smile and was pretty hot, with his dad having Asian heritage he had olive complexion with black side swept hair and blue eyes.  
Next came Blake the 'mysterious loner rebel' type, to others he was scary and mysterious to us he was funny and tough. Sure he had a record, who cared? He always had the best pranks and knew every trick in the book.  
Finally we had Patch the hunk, nice, smart, funny, athletic and did I mention HOT! He had that surfer, laid back look, with messy blonde hair and green eyes. Every girl in the school wanted a piece of him but even though he charmed he never said yes to any, only asking out a small range of girls (Artemis included).

Each teen fitted in with the crowd and had other friends, but all preferred to hang with each other. _**The misfits**_. Every now and then Dick or Barbra would come and join them but normally it was just the five.

Artemis sat down in-between Patch and Tasha, leaning against the oaks trunk. As she sat down patch smiled at her which she returned, "double study?"  
"Yeah, I'd leave but there's no point" _**cause wally is still in school**_, she tossed her bag to the side.  
"So how's our favourite misfit today?" parker asks, throwing an apple at her.  
"Trying to survive as a scholarship student at Gothams best school. Sooooo same old, same old." Patch wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her head down so that it was on his shoulder.  
"It's ok Artemis, we'll help you through it" patch grins like a mad man causing Artemis to smile as well, _**my patch**_.

The group of friends then started up playful banter while patch and Artemis continued to talk.  
"So I'm doing nothing afterschool what do you want to do?"  
"I'm gonna head to the dinner to meet some friends, if you wanna tag along be my guest, I always do love the jealous looks I get from girls whenever your with me." patch laughed causing blake to look at them.

"Will you two hurry up and go out already?!"  
"why Blake? Worried I might bring another guy into the group?" Artemis questioned, shooting him a sly grin.  
"More worried about him bringing a bimbo" Blake tilted his head indicating patch, and the boy in question jumped at his friend tackling him to the ground. _**Huh boys, **_Artemis rolled her eyes as the boys started wrestling.

Tasha, Artemis and Parker watched and laughed as the two friends playfully wrestled, placing each other in headlocks and trying to pin each other.  
"you'd think they were brothers" Tasha shook her head and gave Artemis a devilish smile,  
"so why aren't' you two dating?" Artemis let out a huff, _**seriously Tash? **_

Patch looked up from his position on top of Blake, "don't you think I'm working on that?!" while he was distracted Blake flipped them so that he had patch pinned to the ground.  
"The reason why I have and always will reject you patch is cause I have a boyfriend."  
Blake and patch both stood up and started to brush themselves off. With patch eyeing Artemis,  
"you keep on saying that but I've never met him, and I mean you two will break up and when you do…" patched took a few steps forward so that he was face to face with Artemis,  
"YOU'LL BE MINE!" he grabbed Artemis and swung her around before throwing her over his shoulder and running around like a maniac. Through the whole thing Artemis was laughing, _**best friend material, yes. boyfriend material, yes. My boyfriend material….no.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Wally, Elliot and Jules were on their way to the diner.  
"you know man I still can't believe that you and Artemis are dating. She is way out of your league!"  
"jeez thanks Jules"  
"wally lighten up, it's a compliment from Jules" Elliot patted him on the back causing wally to smile,  
"no he's just jealous!" _**that I have a smokin girlfriend who also doubles as a hero**_. Saying it wally stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.  
"no west, I just can't believe it."

As they reached the diner they started walking round it towards the entrance, as they did they could see in through the window into all of the booths. Looking in Wally saw a sight the made him stiffen.

There in the booth straight across from where he was now was Artemis.  
But there with her was another guy,  
Leaning into her ear,  
with his arm around her,  
whispering to her.  
And there she was, smiling, no laughing, with her lips, soooo close to his…. _**This cant be happening!**_

Elliot and Jules came over to the window to see what their strange red headed friend was looking at, and once their eyes trailed to what Wally was looking at they sighed. Jules placed his hand on wallys shoulder reassuringly,  
"man their just talking, no worries"  
"no worries!" wally turned and snapped at his tall friend,  
"their faces are like an inch away from each other and she's laughing!"  
"And he's hotter than you" wally now growled at jules. Elliot pushed jules away and stepped infront of wally,  
"dude, for some unknown reason Artemis is dating you, now I've seen couples and you and Artemis do not look like any normal couple, I mean she is wayyyyyy out of your league." wally shot a death glare at blonde,  
" And so, artemis must really have a thing for you. Don't doubt that, and if she does want to break up. At least you got a shot with her." _**Great confidence boost there Elliot**_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So whens these friends of yours getting here?" patch moved slightly closer and poked Artemis in the side.  
"Well they should be here any minute, so you can be patient and behave" Artemis pointed her finger at him for the last three words but could not hold a stern facial expression. Patch in turn started tickling his female companion.

Through fits of laughter Artemis could only just get out a few words,  
"patch…stop…don't…I ca..cant…bre…breath!" despite her pleas patch continued. Watching Artemis he too started to laugh, and smiled madly when she started to squirm. She went to elbow him in the ribs but patch caught it and pulled the blonde into his lap continuing his attack.

"Now isn't this more comfortable?" Artemis turned in his lap with their faces mere inches away from each other. His hand moved up to cup her face and started to move forward, ceasing his attack. _**Oh no?!  
"**_No you don't patchy boy" Artemis jabbed him in the stomach and bounced off his lap onto her previous seat with a cheeky smile. Patch groaned in frustration and hung his head back.  
"But Artemissss!"  
"Got a boyfriend Patch, you can whine all you want, not gonna happen." Sighing in defeat Patch placed his arm around Artemis' shoulders and poked her,  
"well that's no fun"  
"I'm not here to be fun, I'm here to have it"  
"well praise the lord" patch raised his hands in the air like a preacher, causing Artemis to chuckle.  
"Don't be a smart ass patch, your better at being the laid back school boy"

The bell at the door chimed and Artemis looked up towards the three brisk boys who had just entered. _**Wally!...**_

_Part two will be up A.S.A.P. BTW I will hopefully use all of Artemis' friends in future stories.  
Luv you all. R&R! _


	9. Chapter 9 No way part 2

**Im sooooooooo sorry for not getting this up earlier, my computer had to go to the shop and then a heap of family stuff came up and i just didnt have time. im sorry dont kill me!**

**P.S I know that they live in different cities and that they're friends could never meet. Just forget about that for now; just believe that there is train that takes 15 minutes each way. BTW I got half way through and didn't know how to finish so this is what I got. Enjoy **

The bell at the door chimed and Artemis looked up towards the three brisk boys who had just entered. _**Wally!**_

Wally stepped through the door and took five steps in before he realised that Artemis was advancing towards him smirking. _**Man she looks good in her school uniform.**_

When they reached each other Wallys breathe was taken away by Artemis' lips upon his. _**Mmmm she tastes delicious…wait! Artemis is kissing me for no reason in public… that's suspicious….mmmm.**_

As they parted Artemis smiled and Wally gave her a questioning look. _**What are you up to arty? **_Artemis just continued to smile and led him to their booth, where a stunned blonde was sitting.

She looked back over her shoulder past Wally and to his forgotten friends, "hey Elliot, hey Jules." The two boys exchanged pleasantries with the girl and followed. As they got to the booth Wally caught his girlfriend's cheeky smile. _**Hmm?**_

As the four slid into the booth (Artemis and Wally opposite patch, Elliot and Jules in-between) Wally placed his arm around Artemis and she smiled at the shocked patch. _**This will be fun.**_

"guys this is one of my closest friends, Patch. Patch this is Jules, Elliot and my boyfriend wally"

At her words patch seemed to have regained the ability to move and speak. He held his hand out across the table to Wally, "hey man, good to meet you"  
"you too, so you go to school with arty?"  
"Yeah, we're best friends. What about you three?" he looked at the two boys sitting beside him.  
"We all go to school together. Wallys a science geek and track star, Jules is a Dumbass with bad pickup lines…"  
"Hey!"  
"Who's also on track, and I'm an English wiz and do field events. What about you?"  
"Straight A student, athletics team, football team, and I Surf"

Artemis turned to her boyfriend who was glaring daggers,  
"Patch really wanted to meet you guys, he's always complaining that I'm ditching him."  
"I only wanted to meet your boyfriend, and you are always ditching me"  
"Well now you have met him, meaning you have to stop Patchy boy."  
"you do recall what I said after wrestling with Blake?"

Wally looked at the two blondes, "stop what?"  
"Patchy has been asking me out since I transferred, I keep on telling him I had a boyfriend but he needed proof. And so here is your proof patchy boy"  
"once again with the wrestling Blake thing" Artemis laughed at their inside joke and stood up,  
"I'm getting drinks Jules will you help me?"  
"Sure thing."

The two left towards the counter leaving Wally the boyfriend, Patch the hot surfer boy and Elliot the referee. Wally watched his girlfriend leave and then turned back to patch who was chuckling.  
"What's so funny Blondie?"  
"Just whenever I imagined Artemis's boyfriend you defiantly didn't come to mind. I mean no offence but you're a geeky ginger. I just thought her boyfriend would look more like… me" _**thanks **_  
"Well you got that wrong. But doesn't matter because Artemis is my girlfriend and you're left on the market." Elliot smirked at his friends comment before patch spoke.  
"No way. You see you and Artemis will break up and then she will be my girlfriend, I wouldn't give you two more than two more months." The two boys talked casually to each other with no hatred or disgust in their voices, Elliot who was watching was surprised Wally hadn't snapped yet.

"May want to rethink your estimate or find something to do in the meantime, because I'm going to hold on to her for as long as I can."  
"How long till you think she gets sick of you?"  
"I doubt she will." _**Seriously doubt it**_  
"Ok fine you can live in that fantasy. Now on different matters, there are two ways this could go. On one hand you and I could hate each other. OR we could become friends because I do believe we could, because if Artemis likes you that means I could like you"  
"well if we don't become friends Artemis will beat both of our asses, so mates?" Wally his hand over the table, patch mimicked him and they shook hand once again, "mates." As they pulled their hands away wally smiled,  
"but I'm serious when I say back off Artemis, she's mine"  
"only for as long as you can keep hold of her"  
"man no one can keep hold on that girl" they both laughed and as they calmed down Artemis and Jules returned with drinks. They both sat down and Artemis looked at the three boys that were already sitting,  
"Elliot?" she turned to the curly haired boy and gave him a questioning look.  
"Their mates." Elliot looked at the female shrugged not completely understanding it himself. Artemis smiled to herself, _**there's no way they're friends, knowing Wally he's said that he wasn't going to let me go. And patch probably won't stop trying, just being less… obvious about his come-ons. Defiantly not friends. Oh well at least they're not killing each other.**_

"So you guys up to some two on two pools? Jules and me vs. Wally and Elliot?"  
"Sure I know I'm happy to thrash you two. Elliot?"  
" Man Jules is going down. So sad that you dragged yourself down with him patch"  
"I'm the king of pool boys, no way can you two beat me and Jules."  
"Yeah you guys and going down like King Kong"  
"No way. We're going to kill you" Wallys glare was nearly matched by Patch's. _**Spoke to soon**_.

She laughed to herself and kissed Wallys cheek, "Doesn't matter boys I'd whoop you all"  
"NO WAY!" Artemis burst into a fit of laughter.

**It's done! Like I said I don't like this ending. R&R also send me any requests. Luv ya! **


End file.
